why?
by Lady Devious
Summary: yyhinu xover.kagome meets up with her two exs! what happens when they have to work together? flames rekindeled and tempers fly!


why?

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha ... . . . . . .

a/n: the only thing

ch.-1(were sorry)

A/N: the only thing I'm going to describe is the outfits! If I'm not to lazy ... ...

"Baton!" cried Koenma

"Yes sir." she said as she entered the room.

"Get them here! now!" he yelled. with that she flew away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Yusuke's pov.

"What now toddler!" I yelled  
"Now Yusuke I'm sure its important." Kurama said  
"Yea Urameshi!" I swear! I want to rip that smirk right off of his ugly face! Kuwabara the great, my ass! He plays with kittens for gods sake!  
"Well there's been a rip in the time zone." the toddler said. "so I need you four to check it out. this is the time traveler. her name is Kagome Higurashi. " he held up a picture of a raven haired girl.  
"I think I'm in love." said Kuwabara . the big dolt.  
"so what do you want us to do?" asked Hiei.  
"Move to her school and get to know her. Follow her every move." was his reply. man is Keiko me!

Kagomes school & pov

' man I'm late! I'm late!' I thought as I entered the class.  
"ms..." the teacher stared but she didn't Finnish.  
" I know. I know. I'm late. again." I added the last part for dramatic effect. dun dun dun. hee hee. sorry bout that . back to fic. anywho I turned to go to my seat. "ms. Kara! there's an ugly thing in my seat!" I yelled. just then 2 very cute boys stared laughing. And one just smirked. just then I spotted Hiei and Kurama. I had gone out with both of them. they are assholes.  
Just then Hiei and Kurama looked at me with pain in their eyes. While mine held disgust. I guess ms. Kara saw this because what she did next was pure evil.  
"well then why don't you sit next to our new students Hiei and Kurama" she said. you see she hates me just because my dad chose my mom over her. she's such a bitch! but in my option, he was right to chooses my mom.  
" alright " I said then I sat between them . they both just stared at me.  
" look Ko, I'm..." Kurama stared but I cut him off.  
" its Kagomes now. and you must be confusing me with some else, for I have never met you two assholes." I said.

ring ring (a/n: I'm going to right to lunch)

Kurama's pov

"where is she?" I asked Hiei.  
" I don't know" he answered  
" I cant believe you went out with her! she's soooooooooo hot!" Yusuke said.  
" what about Keiko!" Hiei yelled. I guess he still he has feelings about her. I know I still do.  
"so what happened ?"ask Kuwabara.  
"none of your damn business" Hiei snapped again it was a meager sore spot for him and for me. but I don't mind telling. it helps. (a/n: this might get long)  
" in my old school..."

flash back

" class. class. we have a new student ." the teacher said. just then a beautiful girl walked in.  
"hi! my name is Kokome! but you can call me Koko!" she said with a smile  
" thank you Koko. go sit next to Hiei and Kurama. (a/n: you make up something! I'm to tired!)". as she sat next us she smiled.  
"hi! can I eat lunch with you guys? I don't have any friends yet." we both nodded. this is how me and Hiei got together. well any way, just then a guy came up to her and asked her,  
"hey, babe. how bout I tutor you in math?" that line is soooooooooo old! it goes: you add a bed, sub tract the clothes, divided the legs and multiply the fun. see. old.  
"no thank you. I get straight A's." she said proudly. she was to innocent. but that only made her cuter. we hung out. (all three of us) , she let me call her Ko, and eventruly she became my girl friend. but one day I met this girl named Kira and had an affair. the day Ko found out was the worst day of my life.

At the movies

I was on a date with Kira and Ko caught us. it so happened that she was out with her friends. well anyway Ko caught us in a lip lock.  
" sure you love me! and this is how you show it! wow I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a two timer for a boy friend!" she was crying now (a/n: well da! if it was me id kill the bitch and the guy! but I only managed to break the bitches nose and hit my ex.'s balls!)  
" you got it all wrong !" I yelled  
"shut up!" some one from the audience yelled  
" I'm busy here asshole! if it bothers so much, why don't go out side and fuck a tree!" she was sooo pissed off. " any body else!" she yelled when nobody spoke up she continued. she turned to me and yelled" no ! you got it all wrong!"  
"Ko..."I stared but she cut me off.  
"its Kokome to you Kurama. where over!" she yelled. she spat out my name like it was poison. after awhile she stared to date Hiei. but soon he dumped her for another girl. she soon left after that.

end of flashback

"wow" Yusuke said. Hiei looked about ready to cry

Hiei pov

' I bet this is how she felt ' Hiei thought  
"fox. don't tell them about our biasness' " I yelled and went to pick on the old ofe. I always feel better.

authors pov

as hottie... I mean Hiei and Kuwabara fought, Yusuke spotted Kagomes.  
"hey! look there's Kagomes!" he told Hiei and Kurama. they headed towered her after that.

with Kagomes (a/n: this is just because i wanted to)

"noa you asshole! why... how could you chose that bitcharific slut who's not a bitchy as me though. You may be cute but you have no taste in girls!" Kagome yelled at a tall cute boy with brown hair. (a/n: theres really a guy in my school named noa. he also fell for a bitch who calls her self Kagome! ha! I call her kikyou.)  
" and you miss little 'lets cheat on noa' take that!" and Kagome beat the living crap out of the bitcharific hoe.

bitcharific hoe: that's slut. bitcharific slut. Kagome: who cares! get back here:: kill kill: author: soooooooooo. so any way as Kag was killn rasia (a/n: her name) our two fav hottie Kurama and Hiei came just in time to save rasia. (a/n: waaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaa just leave me alone so I can cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. waaaaaaaaaaa)  
they then took her behind a bilding  
" I'm sorry." they both said at the same time  
" good for you!" Kag said sarcastically giving them a thumbs up. she stared to walk away but Kurama grabbed her and spun her around  
" Kag I..." he started but Kag cut him off.  
" its Kagome to you!" she yelled " you have no idea what its like to see your boyfriends kissing another girl when you still haven't even had your first one yet!'' now she was cryn.  
" oh Kag were sorry! sooo sorry. can you forgive us!" Kurama said pulling Kag into a hug  
" I already did." she said " a long time ago." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

A/N: tear. that was cool! pls R&R!


End file.
